It's About Time
by maidofsweets
Summary: It's been quite a few sweeps since you've broken up with Rufioh, and you're starting to feel better again. Better enough perhaps, for someone else. Hotelstuck, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Damara had never felt more alone in her entire life.

All the other trolls had quickly paired off to their assigned rooms, leaving her to no decision. She didn't even know who she was staying with, but whoever it was, they were probably up to no good to be forced to room in with her.

She undid her hair from its bun, letting it fall down her back. It was still completely straight besides the two locks of long curls that hung in front of her shoulders. The room was completely silent, besides the creaking of the bed that Damara was sitting on, which she cringed at with distaste. She preferred her pod to this any day.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was already 9 PM. It was getting late and whomever she was staying with still wasn't in yet. Damara tip-toed to the bathroom, not wanting to make a single sound, and stood in front of the mirror, the door completely closed behind her. She went through a process: water, makeup remover, and tweezers, and about ten minutes later, she looked like her actual self, her lips only tinted red and thick fake eyelashes off. Her face looked awfully dainty and she swore to herself that she wouldn't let anyone see her like this over her cold, dead body.

Speaking of which, she exited the bathroom and looked at the clock again- 9:23. She wondered when they would come, compiling a list of the worst possible situations in which she might find herself. The best case was with someone like Porrim, who would keep to herself, but she knew that wasn't going to happen, knowing how popular she was amongst the others.

As she changed into her nightgown, an oversized black shirt with the Aries symbol on it, she played in her head how the rooming process might go- Meenah would probably snort about how Damara would make the room a mess, spending hours in the bathroom. Everyone would laugh and agree, and Meenah would sarcastically ask Rufioh if he wanted to room with her, Rufioh denying it flat out. Damara looked down at the previous shirt she was wearing, now twisted into a tight knot. She was surprised to find tears brimming at her eyes, feeling a tiny twinge of regret. But there was no point in coming out to everyone now, and she always played these 'scenes' in her head, she never cried, and she wouldn't now, when for all she knew someone like Cronus could come in, refusing to leave her alone at all. There was simply no point in crying anymore.

Damara finally got up onto the bed- having to hop on because of her small figure. She pulled the covers over her. It was deadly silent, and she looked at the clock again- 9:32.

Suddenly, she had a horrible thought. What if _no one_ came? What if they left her to herself, laughing about it and rooming in with two others? Was it really better to sleep on the floor than room with 'that Japanese troll'? She wanted to be left alone, of course, but at least if she were to go to bed now and just have someone else in the room…

She tentatively pulled the covers up to her nose, tears that she knew were impossible to hold back, pooling into her eyes. She rolled to her side, reaching for a tissue, handkerchief, anything- but the tears were already dripping down her face, her body shaking with sobs. She only had whimpered once, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks. She could almost hear her heart crying itself, but she refused to make a sound. Let the tears fall, but don't show anything else, was normal with her, and she was a pro at it.

After all, practice makes perfect, right?

_

It was the first time he broke his goggles, but he didn't care.

His hair was a damp mess, but he didn't care.

He knew well that him slamming the door shut behind him could have easily woken up whoever was in a bundle of covers on the bed, but he _didn't. Care._

Confused by his own anger of whether he should just start breaking the couch or restrain himself, the more courteous side of him won over and he sat down slowly however very tense. Nothing made a sound, but there was a loud ringing in his ears. He looked warily at the bed and was slightly surprised to find that whoever was in it did not stir. Unknowingly to him, Damara was currently holding her breath with her hands pressed up against her lips, her eyes opened wide. She had shrieked when Horuss' muscular frame barged into the room, but he didn't hear over the slamming door and making any noise now was out of the question for her. He shocked the noise out of her completely, anyway. Only her tears were drying on the sheets.

Horuss was resentfully staring into the broken glass of his goggles when a he was hit with a sudden wave of exhaustion and sadness. What happened in the past half hour or so still seemed like a dream, and he closed his eyes, letting himself dwell on it.

All he did was ask Rufioh why he was rooming with Meenah instead of him. Meenah simply curled her lip in the background, indulging her attention in a videogame as Rufioh approached the doorframe cautiously, and that's where the memory abruptly ended. After that was something like a cold nightmare. There was Rufioh apologizing, Rufioh telling him to go, that their matespritship was…over, Rufioh having to pound the same sentence over and over again, 'Horuss, I don't like you anymore, how hard is it to understand?' Rufioh insulted him too. He called him a…creep? Stalker? Did it really matter? They all meant the same thing. Horuss raised his head a little. Did he really make it so hard that he had to snap at him to make him go away? He felt a sense of shame and humiliation. Rufioh did the right thing, if he was really acting so clingy…but he couldn't turn around what had happened in the past, and he certainly couldn't change how he reacted. "You disgusting rust-blood," he'd hissed. Most of the previous time was spent yelling at Rufioh, degrading him for his blood color, telling him he expected it from a "low-blooded scum like you"- he didn't, he really thought that he was meant for- that they were _meant for each other_- and then, slamming the door behind him, but not before he head an _"oooooohhh"_ from Meenah. He wished Meenah would shut up, and then reprimanded himself for thinking that way about the empress, and finally just shut out his thoughts on the caste system completely. It reminded him all too much of the insults he had shot at Rufioh.

He sighed in defeat, wishing for his moirail's presence, remembering how Nepeta clung to Equius when he first saw them. At least Meulin seemed to enjoy his overall attachment to her. As he tried to untie his tangled hair, only being able to break the rubber, he still smiled a little. Meulin really did look out for him, and her adorableness only made it easier for him to calm down. It was like trying to calm down so he didn't accidentally hurt a foal, but then he shuddered at the thought of accidentally hitting her. He really was thinking negatively tonight. Horuss changed into a black T-shirt and boxers, calmer than before, but still angry, his head swimming with conflicting thoughts and emotions.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Horuss slipped into bed it was already 9:55 and he had completely forgotten that there was another occupant in there.

Damara's eyes opened with a start. The weight of the mattress shifted _drastically,_ and although still groggy and very cranky, she knew exactly what was going on and could assume that whomever this was who came at such a late time had to be pretty hefty-

_Horuss._ Her blood froze and prickled up under her skin, a low, dull rage washing over her body. If there was anyone, anyone at all, that she could choose to murder and get away with, it had to be this guy. He was the complete opposite of Rufioh, to begin with. And even though it was Rufioh's ultimate choice to go and cheat on her, she suspected some foul play on Horuss' side. The fact that he wasn't even mean to her, maybe even fairly friendly, or didn't do anything wrong just gave fuel to the fire of her hatred. Not to mention he was basically a huge, freakishly muscular and strong creep, and as far as she was concerned, _ugly._ And she was jealous. Jealous that THIS GUY was more attractive to Rufioh than she. Given her own dancestor's disgusted reaction to the love from the Zahhak in her generation, she assumed there was a fair reason why Zahhaks never showed half of their face. Oh, to make it EVEN better, he apparently made robots of her and…did things.

Right then and there, Damara swore on her heart that if Horuss made ANY robotic duplicate of Rufioh, she would strangle him to death.

Suddenly, she felt something heavy brush against her horns, and immediately stiffened, looking up and preparing to lash out at him. At the same time Horuss could swear he felt something hard and cold against his arm. He let out a small gasp when he recoiled his arm, looking down and seeing a ram horn and…tons of hair. For a second, his mind flickered in confusion. This…couldn't be _Aradia_ could it? Whoever it was, they were very small, much too small to be his own age, even at his size. He slowly bent over trying to get a good look at their face being as gentle as possible, but Damara was already set off like a panic alarm, her heel whisking around to hit Horuss square in the chin, strong enough to make him stagger back a little. Unfortunately for Damara, she wasn't the only angry and very dangerous person in the room.

Horuss blinked once or twice, but it didn't take him long to react, bringing his hand to his eyes, which were brimming with tears already. All of the pent up anger he previously had was bubbling up again, and everything was making him furious. To make it brief, that probably wasn't the wisest move on Damara's part.

"Who," he gripped the blankets, preparing to pound the _shit_ out of whoever that even was, "who the **FUCK** do you think you ARE?"

From Damara's viewpoint, the fact that he was already about three heads taller than she was when he was only sitting up was bad enough, but she knew that making him curse was probably a really, REALLY bad sign about what was going to come around next. A cold chill ran down her spine and she brought her arms up to cover her face, expecting the worst, but a desperate cry on her part stopped Horuss' fist in midair.

He looked down. But he didn't see Damara, who was still a mass of hair from his view. He just saw…Meulin. What was the difference? Both of them were scared, hardly being able to protect themselves, and all he could think of was he and Meulin sitting outside his pod, night after night after night, comforting her about everything that even just made her eyes water. And his anger subsided, replaced with a quiet sense of moirail-like responsibility. He bent over to pick her up, but the girl abruptly yelled something in a very familiar language, and he finally realized who it was.

"…Damara?"


	3. Chapter 3

Damara glared at Horuss, threatening him to come any closer.

Her heart quickened up upon the sight of his face as he pushed aside a thick section of hair away from his face. Horuss wasn't unattractive at all, in fact, he could be comparable in that department to Rufioh himself, but she quickly beat that thought away. No. No way in hell. Today was bad enough, it doesn't need to end up with flushed feelings for someone she vowed to kill and has done so before, too.

To her disdain, Horuss' face instantly brightened up, and he seemed eager to talk. "Oh, it's you Damara! Sorry for the foul language earlier. You see, I…well, I…I didn't recognize you at first, not like I use such language around specific trolls only…" He laughed nervously, and Damara just sighed in defeat. He could narrate an entire book out of something a normal troll could say in one sentence. Expecting a torrent of self-centered dialogue, she slumped back with a cold look on her face. But instead, he sunk into the mattress as well, causing her to glance over at him curiously. He started mumbling, sighed, sat up again and narrated the entire story about what happened earlier.

"…And now I presume I'm sharing a room with you, Miss Megido." He painfully smiled, and Damara, who had only turned half an ear, stopped picking her nails and blinked at him. "So! I know you canter- I-I mean can't, now isn't the time for foal- foolish horse puns –I know you can't really _say_ anything in response, or at least, anything I could understand, but…sorry for talking so much." He broke eye contact with her, but Damara widened her eyes in shock, and vaguely remembered the memory she tired to hard to push away back when Rufioh broke up with her. Yes, he could deal quite a lot of damage on people. No wonder Horuss was like this.

She was beyond tired by now- how is it already ten _thirty?_ - and was more than ready to just forget about today, Rufioh, and especially Horuss, but she couldn't stop the rest of the pieces of the memory from flowing back, and before she knew it, she was right back at base one with the feeling of something lodged in her throat, and tears threatening to fall. Meenah with the words like a glass studded whip, hitting her again and again and again, and Rufioh, who everyone loved, but whom she knew was like a sly fox. He was the one that broke up with her in such a defensive way, when she didn't even do anything wrong, he KNEW what Meenah did to her, but he still treated her like everything was HER fault. He didn't even have to blame himself, but no, he was just so _smitten_ with Meenah, wasn't he? So now there were two broken hearts in the team, and the other one didn't treat her any differently than he did before. A lowblood scum, wasn't she? What a freak.

But tonight was different. She refused to let herself succumb to what she usually did. The only way she could possibly change the normal flow of events was to…trust this guy. What did she have to lose?

"…He said that to me too." She couldn't look at Horuss, but she could feel him looking at her now. Probably appalled that she could speak proper Beforan. "…What?"

It was too late. She was already wiping her tears away. "He said that I was too clingy, too."


	4. Chapter 3 cont

Horuss looked down hopelessly at the small figure heaving with sobs. He already had so many questions. When could she speak Beforan? What did Rufioh say to her? Did he say the same things he did to Horuss as she did? Why was she telling him this? Why was she even _here? _ But he decided to be quiet and let her cry. As far as he knew, she didn't like him at all. He absently touched her head, and then let his hand pat her there, which he quickly stopped. He rolled over, took his de-strengthening gloves, put them on, and resumed petting her. He didn't know how long he sat there until her sobs eventually died down, and she slumped over to his side, her horns clunky compared to her size and dragging her down. He almost laughed.

Damara was already slipping into a deep, comfortable sleep, but as she snuggled in next to him, she realized that she couldn't fall unconscious. Not yet. A feeling from a long, long time ago, back when she met Rufioh…

Oh no way.

It can't happen that fast.

Not after all she fought through.

They hadn't even _talked_ for that long.

She was too old for this.

Yes, she had fallen into a flushed sort of feeling for a ZAHHAK. And she was angry. She was angry with this.

She twisted the sheets with her hands, almost wanting to rip them to shreds, her peaceful desire to sleep replaced with a full-hearted _rage._ And it…felt…GOOD. It felt GOOD to feel the fire of determination and will back in her life. Aries, Aries the sign of anger. But this wasn't something she could sleep through, oh no. She needed to have an outlet, and although her previous lover was gone, she knew just the troll that could work as a replacement. Preferably a permanent one, if they were good at it.

She knew what she wanted. And she wanted to get it now.

She reached out to Horuss' surprised face

Grabbed his jaw

Pulled his face to hers

And kissed him.


	5. Chapter 4

His first reaction was panic because he worried about how Rufioh would feel, a dull sadness when he realized he was gone, and then confusion. He just sat there dumbly, deciding not saying anything would be the best thing to do.

Damara stopped after a few seconds, her face red with excitement. She reached up to kiss him again, but he caught her with his arm, shoving her back. She met his gaze, and abruptly tensed up, deepening in her blush. What did she just even _do_?

He still didn't say anything for a while.

He reached out to her, touching her cheek, and she felt her heart jump, trying to push her emotions down back where they belonged.

"…Why?"

"Because…"

Damara just tried to make herself as small as possible, wanting to disappear. But instead of receiving a torrent of questions, she felt herself be lifted up and Horuss was cradling her in his lap, still not saying anything.

"…Damara."

She felt him looking at her again.

"I…I'm lonely too. And if there's ever been a time that I've been proven wrong about judging another troll ever since I met Rufioh, it's today. You're a pretty girl, Damara, and I'm in no way saying that I _wouldn't_ mind showing mild affection, I…"

Her hand twitched.

"I…I just…can't…get into another spiral of drama-"

"I don't care. I don't like you"

She coldly looked straight at his dumb chest covered by his dumb shirt.  
"Fill a bucket with _Cronus_ for all I know."

Now that was an outright lie. She would be filled with rage if he decided to touch _anyone_ besides her. Horuss just sighed, bending over a little, and she saw him smirk.

"You're a complicated one, Miss Megido."

He kissed her then, and she couldn't resist. She just returned the favor, putting her hands on his shoulders and getting as close to him as she physically could. She let him kiss her all over her face and run his hands all over her body, some places more than others. It's been forever since she'd been touched _that way_, and having Horuss' rough, big hands stroke her made her shudder with longing.

"You're giving me mixed messages, pony boy." Damara purred as he nuzzled his face against her neck, squeaking when she toppled over as he got on top her.

Horuss looked down at her lovingly, his hair hanging down. "I'm afraid I can't say that I'm the only one doing the opposite of what I say." He started backing away from her face, and she opened her mouth in protest, until her shirt hiked up her stomach and she felt her panties being tugged off.

Oh.


	6. Chapter 5

(Damara)

Well this seemed a lot less scary when you imagined it.

You were already trembling just when you felt his hot breath fanning over your private area, letting small whines of panic escape from your lips. Your partner didn't ignore this, either.

"What's wrong, Damara?" You can't see him, but you could hear the concern in his voice.

"I just…I…I'm so little…and you're so…" You whine again, trying to calm yourself down. Pathetic. You knew Rufioh liked it rough, but he wasn't a single foot taller than you were and he was relatively skinny. Horuss, however, was literally like a horse. He was _huge_ compared to you. It didn't matter how well endowed he was, he would still be a little too much for your small frame.

You expect him to laugh, but being the gentleman he is, he loosens his grip and noses you there gently. "Don't worry, Damara. I'll be gentle."

You feel his lips brush against your nook.

"If it hurts, or I'm too rough, just tell me, okay?"

You nod, and moan a little as he licks the entrance, arching up around his tongue, although still a little scared. But instead, the opposite happens. You want it rougher; feeling annoyed at how slow he was going.

"Horuss," you growl, "I'm not _that_ dainty!"

You shove your hips towards him and he pauses, but not for long. "Yes, Miss Megido." He sucked on your clit and you whined louder, pressing your head onto the mattress.

A few moments later, you can't stop moaning. His entire mouth was all over your nook, and it was dripping with genetic material and saliva. His tongue could substitute for a bulge itself compared to how big it was to you. It seemed like he was enjoying it too, by the way he licked you rougher, deeper, his fingers massaging the entrance and gosh, you hadn't been spoiled like this ever before in your life, but it still wasn't enough.

You came a bit anyway, letting out a tiny whimper as he raised his head, damp with sweat. Breathless, he asked, "Was that adequate, Mistere- Miss Megido?"

You smile, not answering him. "Mistress? Where did that come from?"

He looks away, seeming maybe even a little guilty.

You purr, sitting up slightly. "You can call me that, if you want."

He still avoids looking at you directly. "Very well, …Mistress."

You twirl your hair around your finger and get on your fours, a sinister idea forming in your head.

"Well, now, a good boy shouldn't go without a reward, should he?" He gulps, nervously glancing past you.

You tug his boxers off, relieved by the fact that he wasn't monstrously huge. But by now, you wouldn't have even cared. You just want to make him moan and whine, just like he did to you.

You lick his tentabulge shyly, watching him as his eyes closed, his head hanging down. You suck harder, and he's finally moaning a little, his bulge curling in and out, and you can taste some of his genetic material trickling out.

But you suddenly bite him, sucking as hard as you can and he lets out a cry, throwing his head back, bucking up into you a little. You bite him some more, though not hard enough to cause him to bleed, but he's in pain and he likes it, he likes it a _lot_ and he does nothing to try and hide that fact_._ You like it too, very, very much. He begins to utter your name under his breath, moaning louder, bucking faster and faster. You bite down hard enough for it to cause undesirable pain, and he growls, blushing a deep blue.

You smirk as the flow of his genetic material increases and you really can't hold it off any longer, jumping on top of his bulge.

You start riding him roughly; feeling his bulge press against you tightly and you're crying out as loud as you can, Horuss' moans becoming more ragged and desperate. Your hands wrap around the base of his horns, allowing you to thrust harder and deeper, feeling his hips rack up against you. You could feel your climax rushing through your body, and he wraps his hands around your waist, moving you up and down, forcing you to go faster.

But you decide it's still too early. Right before your nook finally reached its' climax, you got off of him, leaving him breathing and panting heavily for a while. You touch the tip of his bloated bulge with your fingertip, enjoying his strained reaction.

"Oh god, _please_, don't tease me now…it _hurts_…"

You smirk and tense up, forcing back your orgasm. "If you want it, you have to get it, _pony boy._"

He immediately gets on top of you, eager to please. You let yourself let go completely, and he thrusts into you, hard, and the climax is much, **much** more powerful this time. His chest heaves in and out, taking deep breathes, moaning your name, and you don't regret opening up to him at all, and you never want this to end, ever. You hold it back as long as you can, but not long after, you cry out his name in pure pleasure as you feel yourself give in, and you feel yourself fill up with him. You're exhausted now as both of you breathe heavily, whimpering occasionally.

He tucks you in, gently, and kisses your cheek. You fall asleep too fast to know, but he puts his hand on your hair again, stroking it, until he falls asleep too.


	7. The End

Your eyes flutter open, and you find yourself to be a lot calmer than you do most mornings.

Until you see the clock.

9:45. Breakfast starts at 10. _Shit._

You hop out of your bed- or at least, attempted to, when an aching pain shoots up your hips and you yelp out in pain, and then you remember, everything that happened last night- and you regret it. You regret it _so much_.

But you're just tired. You don't even have the energy to beat up your 'companion' for taking you; besides, it was your fault anyway, not like you'd actually admit that. You just warily move your hips around for a while until you can actually walk, then raise your head a little to see Horuss looking at you with his dumb hair in that dumb ponytail and drinking a glass of milk with those darned gloves of his.

And then you look down and realize that you're wearing his shirt. No wonder you felt a little bit weird.

You start advancing towards him with a murderous look on your face, but he snorts instead of backing off and looks away. You look behind you and you see that his shirt is so big that it's trailing down behind you, and you race over to him angrier than ever and kick him in the knee as hard as you can. He wasn't laughing anymore.

But he still looks down at you with a sweet smile on his face. "Good morning, Miss Megido! What's wrong?" And you're already crying.

"You,"

You manage to choke out, and he looks at you with a concerned look on his face.

"Why did you do it."

He stands there, puzzled. "Well, I…I mean, I asked you, didn't I?" He says quietly, and he's not looking at you anymore.

"Yes, you did. And I said yes. But…" You don't have an excuse. You can't blame him for anything. But you can't just let him think that it was okay.

You can't ever let anyone know that you're…_easy._

"I don't like you. I was just upset. That's it. And I'm sorry for using you that way."

You don't look at him. You can't look at him, but you can feel his sadness, like tears, running down your back, and you feel another familiar emotion melt in your chest.

"…Oh. All right then. I-it's fine." The disappointment in his voice wasn't even covered up at all. Both of you just stand there for a few minutes, and it feels like hours.

"…May I have my shirt back? The one I'm wearing now is the last one I have…" "Here."

With your back to him, you take it off and throw it behind you, marching off to the bed where you find your own clothes, and you put them on. You wish you could wear his shirt instead, and the ball of emotion in your chest grows larger.

Another few minutes of silence pass as you comb your hair thoroughly and awkwardly, that ball growing larger and larger until it feels like you're choking. So you talk.

"Breakfast is in a few minutes. We should get going."

You see him nod a little from a corner of your eye, and you get off the bed. No makeup today. And anyone who says otherwise could get your foot dislocating their knee.

You start heading for the door, and get angry when you find yourself waiting for him. Oh well, at least anger was more tolerable than that dark matter whirling through your heart. You still don't know what it is.

"Damara?"

"What?"

"I think I'll stay here for just a few more minutes. I have something I need to take care of."

"Fine by me."

You head out the door and shut it, standing in front of it for a while, trying to figure out that nagging feeling in you as you head down the stairs. You start replaying things over again; only it's everyone this time. Everyone's either laughing at you or staring at you in horror. Look, it's Damara Megido, without her makeup and hairdo that makes her look so haughty and intimidating.

'Look, it's Damara Megido, that girl that had a one-night stand with the creepiest guy in the crew'.

'Oh well, they're probably only good enough for each other, anyway'.

You were positive everyone else could hear you two.

Before you go down, you hang over the edge of the railing, staring down a number of flights. You have the habit of imagining that you're rushing down to meet the ground so you stop, and find yourself unable to face them, sinking to the ground and sitting on the floor. Not without your makeup. Your breathing increases as panic floods into you. Why can't you? Aren't you stronger now? No, you aren't. Because someone opened up your heart and left it open, but you were the one that left it open, and now all the love and hatred was pouring out of it, pooling around you in tears that you touch. When did those come?

And then you finally realize what that terrible nagging emotion is: regret. And that is something that you do not want to remember. Because it brought back memories of a boy so long ago that could fly through the treetops and talk to the animals and knew what you were saying when everyone else could not. Both what you said, and what you didn't say. And you met someone like that again, but instead of trusting them you pushed them away. You let them near you and that was your fault, you didn't trust them and that was your fault. Maybe you can fix it this time.

You stand up and face up, and with the little bit of your energy left, you race up to your room. Where is he? Did he go downstairs already?

But you hear a few scuffling noises and he's there…with his face in his hands.

You timidly walk up towards him and he glances at you, and you see some clear liquid on the counter. You sigh. Good job, jerk.

You climb onto his lap and he welcomes you, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face into your hair. All of the panic rushes away from you and you feel safe, something you hadn't felt eve since Rufioh broke up with you. Now the silence wasn't awkward. Now you loved someone and they love you back! You sigh, stretching your legs and relaxing. You want to stay there forever.

But you don't have much time left.

"I love you, Damara."

You move up to put your face in his neck, kissing him, stroking his coarse hair with your hand. You wonder how many times you've done this before.

"I love you too, Horuss. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

How many times? At least three. Actually, this was the only time you've done this. Every other time, it failed…

"Don't be sorry. You were just a little bit confused, right?"

He purrs, hugging you closer, and you really, really don't want to let go…

"I guess so. But that doesn't matter, it never matters wherever we are, whenever I tell you…"

You start forcing your mind to think properly. Focus. Focus. You have to, or else you're putting both you and your beloved matesprit in danger.

He pulls you tighter, like he knows what's going to happen next. Oh please, oh please, don't make this harder than it already is.

You're finally able to focus, and you feel the gears inside of you turn slowly, then faster and faster.

"Don't ever leave me."

It suddenly dawns on you that maybe, just maybe, this Horuss needs you just as much as you need him. Funny. You never remembered love to be a two-sided thing.

"I love you a lot, too, Horuss. Please don't forget me…"

You feel the world go faster and faster around you, and at last, you feel him let go of you and you find yourself on the floor of your room, and you're positive, you have never, ever, cried harder before in your life, but you've never, ever felt more happier than you have in a long time.

You burn the memory into your mind, and you promise yourself to never forget so that Horuss will never disappear, as long as you remember. You never, ever want to meet another Horuss ever again. It's all fun and games until it's time to go. Until you start remembering that you don't really belong there.

But you'll meet him in a dream bubble, when Meenah decides to recruit another one of her stupid little strifes again. It doesn't matter how many others there are, it doesn't matter how he's dressed, you'll know him when you see him. You should know by now, that you don't really ever forget someone that you loved.

You slump over and tuck your knees into your chest, looking into a mirror and welcoming the familiarity of your completely white eyes. You close them as the final tear comes out.

"I'm sorry. I love you too."


End file.
